Torre de Papel
by Regianna
Summary: ¡Raven es secuestrada! ¿Con qué problemas se topará el equipo para encontrarla?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! oigan pues este es mi primer fic aqui...asi que espero no echarlo a perder XD**_

_**para los que ya habian leido, no modifique nada mas que el criminal en la historia n.n espero que no importe  
**_

* * *

**-Torre de Papel-**

**Regianna**

La tarde estaba nublada, mas bien, todo el día había estado nublado. El sol no se mostró en todo el día, las nubes solo estuvieron acompañadas de leves chubascos y fuertes ventiscas, apartando el sofocante calor del verano de la ciudad. Las últimas semanas del verano amenazaban con alejarse dejando la humedad del otoño en su lugar.

El equipo estaba en la sala principal, disfrutando de unos no muy comunes ratos de holgazanería. Ellos mismos les mandaban saludos cuando pasaban por sus complicadas vidas. Cyborg y Robin jugaban un nuevo juego de video que recién se habían comprado, el primero quejándose de que porque el segundo le estaba ganando si se suponía que Robin no le entendía ni a los botones del control. Por otro lado, Starfire se mataba a carcajadas por la forma en que el joven robot se quejaba, mientras intentaba no hacer explotar la torre tratando de hacer, o inventando, la cena. Lejos de allí, donde las sombras de la noche empezaban a inundar la torre, se encontraba Raven. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de la vista que la ventana le ofrecía.

- ¿Todo bien Raven? – algo le saco de sus pensamientos, volteo la cabeza para ver que Chico Bestia estaba parado a un metro de ella.

- Si, gracias – dijo con su voz fría, como siempre, solo logro dejar salir una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Que tanto vez allá fuera?

- Nada, solo pienso – volvió a ver hacia la ventana, la cual ya estaba mostrando un cielo más oscuro, la noche se estaba acercando.

Un silencio perduro entre ambos, solo se escuchaban los sonidos del videojuego y una que otra risa de Starfire. El joven verde odiaba que Raven fuera tan cerrada, pero entendía que era a causa de sus poderes el que no podía expresarse libremente. La alarma de la torre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Hay alguien tratando de robar el banco – dijo Cyborg cuando rastreo el origen de la alarma.

- ¡Vamos titanes en marcha! – ordeno Robin mientras empezaba a abandonar la torre, con todos los demás justo después de el.

Los titanes llegaron al lugar justo antes de que apareciera un muchacho veintiañero con una espacie de saco negro saliendo del edificio bancario. Llevaba dos bolsas de basura, una en cada mano, probablemente llenas de dinero.

- ¡Deténgase ahí! – grito el chico maravilla al muchacho, el cual solo dejó salir una leve risa.

- Lo siento jóvenes, pero yo ya voy de salida – dijo sin hacer mas que avanzar.

Starfire lanzó una lluvia de rayos que evitó que el chico se alejara de la entrada. El muchacho dejó caer las bolsas con dinero, metió la mano a una bolsa del abrigo y lanzó una pequeña navaja hacia Starfire. Quien la esquivó y no sufrió mas daño que un rasguño en su brazo derecho. El muchacho volvió a tomar las bolsas y se volvió a alejar. Fue Raven la siguiente en detenerlo situando un autobús en su camino, mientras trataba de mover un poste de luz para atraparlo. Robin empezó a sacar sus discos explosivos en caso de que el ladrón decidiera cambiar de dirección.

- Perece que los jóvenes de ahora ya no entienden – dijo mientras suspiraba y volvía a dejar las bolsas en el piso – que no deben de entrometerse con cosas que no les convienen.

Volvió de nuevo sus manos a las bolsas del abrigo y sacó otras navajas, las cuales lanzó a Raven, quien formó un escudo con su energía negra y estas cayeron al piso. Cyborg disparó su cañón láser, provocando una intensa nube de polvo. Starfire aterrizó entre Robin y Chico Bestia, con sus manos listas por si necesitase lanzar otra lluvia de rayos.

La nube se disipó dando claridad suficiente para ver que el señor ya no se localizaba enfrente del autobús que Raven había colocado en su camino, solo estaban las dos bolsas de basura. Raven descendió desde su posición para respaldar a los demás.

- ¿A donde se fue? – preguntó Cyborg volviendo su brazo a la forma original.

El equipo se sorprendió al ver como algo golpeaba a Raven en la espalda haciendo que cayera de boca al suelo. Starfire iba a correr a socorrerla cuando el muchacho cayó parado encima de Raven, haciendo que ella diera un grito de dolor.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó el chico verde al ver como la chica gótica intentaba levantarse, pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte y no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

- No estas en posición de darme ordenes – dijo el muchacho poniendo un pie en la nuca de Raven, haciendo que emitiera un sonido que daba a entender que le dolía y que le evitaba respirar.

- Por favor, te lo pido suelta a nuestra amiga Raven – suplicó Starfire quitando el brillo verde de sus manos.

Cyborg apuntó su cañón láser al sujeto, quien al ver la agresión, tomo ambas muñecas de Raven y se las torció en la espalda, para evitar que se escapara. La obligo a levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que ella tenia para colocarla enfrente de el.

- Prénsalo bien, me disparas y le das a ella – dijo torciendo aun mas sus brazos. Raven soltó otro grito de dolor.

Robin le dio una seña a Cyborg de que bajara el brazo, el lo hizo, pero aun con el presentimiento de que debería de tenerlo preparado para cualquier oportunidad de dispararle. El muchacho recorrió con su mirada a Raven, quien estaba retorciéndose de dolor a causa del agarre que el señor le aplicaba a sus brazos.

El muchacho sonrió y miro al grupo de jóvenes enfrente de el, todos se veían atentos a cualquier oportunidad de poder hacer que el soltara a su compañera. Emitió una risa que pareció helarles la sangre en las venas a los titanes.

- Venia por el dinero – volvió a mirar a Raven retorciéndose en sus manos – Pero parece que me voy con algo mejor.

Con una mano tomo ambas muñecas de la chica para sacar una bomba de humo de una bolsa de su abrigo, la azotó al suelo y una espesa capa de aire café grisáceo rodeo todo el lugar. Una fuerte corriente de aire, provocada por Chico Bestia en su forma de terodáctilo lo desvaneció, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el señor huyera.

Los jóvenes solo pudieron quedarse pasmados ante la idea de que el sujeto había secuestrado a su compañera, justo enfrente de sus narices…

* * *

_**Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer, y espero que me digan cualquier nombre que rebuelva o lo que sea**_

_**espero no hacer muy largos los capitulos, porque la historia en si va a ser algo larga**_

_**gracias por leer**_

_**Regianna**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aja! volví! aquí no explico mucho **_

_**espero que disfruten leyéndolo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo D**  
_

* * *

**Torre de Papel**

**Cap. 2**

**by Regianna**_  
_

_Los jóvenes solo pudieron quedarse pasmados ante la idea de que el sujeto __había secuestrado a su compañera, justo enfrente de sus narices… _

------** Raven´s P.O.V. ------**

Tan pronto como la bomba de humo tocó el piso, el saltó, me sorprendió como tenia esa habilidad aún y cuando me estaba torturando con sus brazos. Su fuerza era tanta que me dolía siquiera mover la mano. Quería gritar para darles la ubicación a los demás, pero el bandido sacó un pedazo de cinta canela de no se donde y la posó sobre mis labios, evitándome hacerlo. Corrió un poco, dio demasiadas vueltas, haciendo que yo perdiera mi orientación de la cuidad. Se paró de repente, mostrando ante mi lo que parecía un almacén abandonado.

-Legamos a casa linda- al decir esto la rabia y el enojo me dominaron, haciendo que un contenedor de basura explotara y se esparciera por el suelo. Intente pisarle en pie, pero lo esquivó fácilmente.

Caminó hacia el almacén, yo trataba de evitar que me llevara dentro, pero empujaba mis piernas para que me moviera. Entramos al almacén, el cual era una grande construcción, en medio de esta habían unas cuantas mesas con las navajas que nos aventó a Starfire y a mi, un frasco y unos contenedores con unas como cápsulas, supuse que también eran de humo. En una equina se encontraba un como closet, a su lado unos cajones. Un sillón de ese sofá-cama estaba del otro lado. Esta era la madriguera perfecta para la rata que me raptó.

Definitivamente no me iba a quedar ahí. Pisé al sujeto, el cual solo me dejó libre una mano. Para cuando averiguó que me había zafado, volteó para recibir un golpe con la mano que me dejó libre. No lo tiré al piso por el golpe, pero si lo atonté. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la entrada, esperando poder huir, un peso se vino a mi espalda, haciéndome caer de boca. Sentí como me volvía a tomar de las muñecas. Se levantó y me levantó con el, me giró de tal manera que lo viera de frente. Le escupí en la cara.

-Veo que eres una chica rebelde- dijo limpiándose mi saliva de su frente. Una de las barras de luz del techo tronó, bañando el alrededor de vidrios, en vez de enojada, estoy enfurecida.

Con la mano que se secó tomo una jeringa con un líquido azul oscuro, volvió a estallar una barra de luz. No se que es ese líquido, pero ya me esta asustando cualquier posible respuesta de mi cuerpo. La encajó en mi cuello con mano segura e inyectó su líquido con un movimiento. Trate de moverme, pero mis piernas se hicieron débiles, al igual que mis brazos, no los podía mover, lo que me hizo caer al suelo…

**------ Starfire´s P.O.V. ------**

Me desperté, el sol de la mañana entraba pobre por entre mis grandes y rosadas cortinas. Me levanté perezosa y estiré mis brazos. Ayer dormí terriblemente mal. Me acomodé un poco el cabello, para no parecer un grollom afeitado, o como el objeto con un palo y pelos amarillos que utilizan los humanos para mover el polvo de lugar.

Salí de mi cuarto, esperando que mi amigo Cyborg hubiese encontrado una pista sobre el paradero de nuestra amiga Raven. Todos estaban en la sala principal, pero no parecía que con buenas noticias

-Buen día mis compañeros- casi siempre saludo con la palabra glorioso, pero últimamente no se me ha hecho muy apropiada. Aun así mostré una sonrisa, para mínimo alegrar un poco la mañana.

-Buenas Star – respondió casi al instante Robin, viendo algo en su comunicador. Se veía más preocupado que ayer.

-Buen día Star-dijo Chico Bestia husmeando el aparato que usan para enfriar o congelar la comida.

-Buen día- se escucho un leve murmuro por parte de Cyborg. Quien veía hacia la gran pantalla enfrente del sillón, la cual tenia un mapa de la ciudad con algunos puntos rojos y uno verde, quizás de la localización de amiga Raven.

No se porque, pero extrañe las palabras secas de mi amiga deseándome buenos días. Aunque a veces solo se limitaba a emitir un gruñido que significaba aparte de "aléjate de mi, estoy ocupada" algo parecido a "buenos días y lárgate". Aunque la ultima parte normalmente solo era procesada para Chico Bestia. Sonreí ante mis recuerdos, pues era lo único que tenia de Raven desde hace 5 días.

Flote hacia donde estaba Cyborg, quizás y el tenia alguna pista acerca de donde estaba nuestra amiga, al menos. Su mirada estaba perdida en el mapa, pensativo, murmuraba algo entre dientes. No sabía que decía y me arriesgue a averiguarlo.

-¿Alguna pista?

-No, todo es aun mas confuso que antes, no puedo creer que pudiéramos haber perdido su rastro- dijo aun mirando hacia la pantalla, como si le hubiera hablado a esta.

Suspire, si el ladrón se hubiera llevado solo el dinero, hubiera sido mejor. Pero no fue así, ahora tenemos que pensar, haber que le podría hacerle a nuestra amiga. Mire al suelo, perdida en mi tristeza. Una mano se poso en mi hombro izquierdo.

-No the preocuppesd- dijo Chico Bestia en plena masticada, salpicando un poco de Tolú por el piso. Por ser muy bestia, le faltaban modales. Esto a Raven le irritaba, por eso solo lo hacia cuando ella no estaba.

-Haz eliminado puntos rojos-sonó la voz de Robin detrás de mi, aunque cuando voltee, seguía perdido en su comunicador.

-Los elimine porque averigüe que el metal para evitar que su comunicador funcione no se localiza en esos puntos- dijo aun perdido en la pantalla.

Habíamos patrullado la cuidad todos los días, calculando el ultimo lugar en donde su comunicador tuvo señal, pensando de donde pudo haber sacado las bombas de humo, como pudo haber escapado tan rápido de nosotros y lo mas importante, que se supone que pensaba hacer con nuestra amiga Raven.

Suspire de nuevo, me aleje de la pantalla y me acerque a la cocina, abriendo el aparato enfriador de comida. Moví unas cuantas cosas, hasta encontrarme con algo parecido a la cosa curva que de vez en cuando aparece en el suelo, creo que le dicen luna. Me llamo la atención el alimento y lo saque. Lo mire, tenia una forma curiosa, como una u alargada. Debe saber delicioso, es del mismo color de lo que los humanos llaman mostaza. Lo mordí, asombrándome primero con un sabor agrio y luego uno dulce, este planeta es grandioso.

-Starfire¿que haces?-grito Chico Bestia, haciendo que todos voltearan a verme. Yo seguía masticando el duro y al mismo tiempo suave alimento.

-Star, el plátano tiene cáscara, la cáscara se quita- dijo Robin asomándose por entre el sillón.

Mire el alimento en mis manos, parecía que tenia una capa gruesa amarilla alrededor de un relleno como color blanco con cosas cafés. Tome una esquina de la capa y la estire, solo se separo un pedazo amarillo del centro.

-¿Así?-dije mostrando el alimento a mis amigos.

Chico Bestia se dio un manotazo en la cara y luego bajo la mano. ¿Que se suponía que eso significaba? Me detuvo el pensamiento la alarma de la torre, alguien estaba robando. La pantalla enseguida puso la cámara de seguridad de una joyería cerca del centro. El tipo que se llevo a Raven estaba amenazando al dueño con una navaja.

Una gran sensación de ira me domino, haciendo que mis ojos se pusieran verdes. Ese ladrón ya apareció, ahora solo era de seguirlo hacia su guarida, donde de seguro, hallaríamos a amiga Raven.

Nadie espero la orden de Robin, tan pronto la imagen apareció en la pantalla, todos salimos para darle la cara al ladrón que tuvo la suficiente estupidez como para enfrentarse a nosotros. Y la suficiente valentía para volver a robar.

* * *

**_Me gusto personalmente la parte del plátano _**

**_Espero reviews!_**

**_Gracias_**

**_Regianna  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disculpenme por la horrible tardanza, pero primero me robaron la USB donde tenia guardadas toodas mis historias y despues se me olvido . Se que realmente todo lo que diga es una escusa, pero espero poder seguirme mas seguido a todas._**

**_Espero que no haya molestos, pero gracias por la espera._**

**_Lo unico que me pertenece es la historia ._**

* * *

**Torre de Papel **

**Capitulo 3**

El grupo llego rápidamente al lugar, evitando perder tiempo. Cualquier distraccion podria ser la diferencia entre descubrir donde estaba su amiga o tener que volver a esperar. Si atrapaban al ladrón, tendrían la esperanza de que nos llevara hacia Raven (por su propia cuenta o a fuerzas, dependiendo de su suerte). El que esté bien, consiente, o al menos viva vendría después. Aunque la actitud de su amiga no es de alguien que se sumerge en el pánico ante una situación, con mucha suerte estaría bien. O al menos eso esperaban.

Entraron sin rodeos por la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba abierta, todos escucharon lo que el ladrón le decía a quien atendía el negocio.

-Mi amada necesita muchas joyas, si no son todas las que tiene, regreso y lo mato.-Su voz gentil y cara relajada contradecían la fuerza y crueldad de las palabras que dijo.

Pero fueron las palabras lo que colmaron la paciencia de quienes acababan de entrar. Sobre todo del chico verde, quien sin dudarlo se convirtió en un gran puma que embistió desde atrás al agresor. El ladrón, sorprendido por el ataque por la espalda, cayó encima del vitral, lastimando su pecho con el vidrio que rompió con su caída.

El empleado, aterrado, prefirió abandonar la escena saliendo por la puerta de atrás. Era más inteligente dejarle el trabajo a los jóvenes.

-Veo que han regresado, ella pregunta mucho por ustedes.- Sonrió el ladrón, su cara contra la superficie que se encontraba sin objetos de valor, puesto que estaban en una bolsa negra a su lado.

Loa jóvenes lo rodearon, cada uno a una distancia considerable, pero el puma seguía sobre su espalda.

-¿Dónde está Raven?- pregunto Robin, su voz algo ansiosa.

-¿Así que ese es su nombre? No me lo había querido decir. –Se desvió de la conversación el ladrón. Esto solo hizo enojar más al grupo.

-¿Dónde está?- repitió Robin su pregunta.

-No se los diré, porque se la llevaran de mi lado. -respondió seriamente.

El ladrón rodó desde debajo de Chico Bestia, haciéndo que el joven perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado. El agresor se levantó rápidamente tomando la bolsa en la que había obligado al empleado a colocar su valiosa mercancía e hizo gesto de irse, pero Cyborg lo detuvo, apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Te podría matar.- le dijo seriamente al ladrón.

El ladrón sonrió, respondiéndole. –Si lo haces, jamás encontraran a su amiga.

Enojado, el joven robot se dispuso a golpearlo, pero el ladrón fácilmente lo esquivo. Robin intento agredirlo con su vara, pero se sorprendió cuando su golpe no llego a su objetivo. El ladrón, ya fastidiado, saco otra bomba de humo de su bolsa, Starfire quiso detenerlo pero antes de poner lanzar su rayo de luz el ladrón ya había lanzado su bomba. No pudo evitar, de cualquier forma, que el rayo que ya había preparado saliera disparado hacia profunda nube que empezaba a formarse al limite de la tienda, bloqueando la salida.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo en lo que el ladrón abandonaba el lugar corriendo y un rugido enojado de un integrante del equipo, probablemente Chico Bestia.

-¡Se volvió a escapar!-gritó Cyborg, por el sonido que siguió de las palabras, había golpeado el piso en desesperación.

-¿Están todos aquí?-preguntó Robin, algo de pánico era notable en su voz al suponer que probablemente el ladrón hubiera llevándose a otro integrante del equipo consigo.

-Creo que si.-menciono Starfire al caminar a ciegas.

-Me gustaría saber dónde está la salida, el humo me dificulta respirar.-comento el joven verde.

-¿No puedes alejarla?-pregunto Robin, también perdiendo el aliento.

-El…espacio…es muy pe—queño…-la voz del joven se fue disolviendo, perdiéndose en la espesa nube que seguía cubriendo el pequeño local.

-¿Chico Bestia?-Pregunto alterada la alienígena, mientras trataba de encontrar a su amigo por entre la niebla.

-¡Chico Bestia!

/////////////////

Ya habiéndose alejado varias manzanas, el ladrón se detuvo para tomar algo de aire. El pecho le dolía por los vidrios que se le habían enterrado, pero podía preocuparse de eso después, cuando volviera con el premio que le esperaba en el almacén. Sonrió un poco, sabiendo lo desesperada y confundida que iba a estar la chica que tenia consigo, sobre todo cuando supiera que había vuelto a burlar a sus tontos compañeros. Raven había dicho el joven que se llamaba, ¿Qué mejor hombre había para una jovencita como ella?

El aire algo frio paso por su herida, el dolor hizo que odiara aun mas a los jovenes que se osaban a molestarlo. Primero con su robo al banco y despues con el de la joyeria. No habia tenido tantos problemas en otras ciudades, pero sin embargo le gustaba el lugar y pensaba quedarse mas tiempo. Sobre todo porque ya tenia una morada acojedora y compañia.

Se volvió para mirar desde lo alto del edificio en el que se había detenido la joyería en la que había estado. La viscosa niebla producida por el gas venenoso de su nueva bomba de gas se negaba a abandonar el interior del pequeño lugar. Sonrió, sabiendo que era un genio después de todo y siguió su camino, sin darse cuenta de que la bolsa que tenía en la mano había sido rasgada por un débil rayo verde, proveniente de la chica de morado, de su interior cayo con un golpe casi inaudible un arete de perla.

* * *

**_Ahi esta el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado y prometo seguirle pronto._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Torre de Papel  
Capitulo 4**

* * *

****/-/

Llego rápidamente de regreso al almacén en el que había comenzado a vivir. Abrió la gran puerta sin mucha dificultad, encontrándose con las luces prendidas. Con una sonrisa recordó a la joven que estaba dentro.

-¡Ya llegue!- dijo alegre mientras dejaba la bolsa de joyería a un lado de la entrada para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – preguntó la joven, anormalmente exhausta, mientras descansaba encima de un sillón.

Las memorias de los días pasados eran borrosas, lo único que recordaba es que llevaba días sin poderse parar sin colapsar al instante. Ademas algo andaba mal con ella, algo que la alteraba mas que cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera haber pasado.

-¿Por qué mis poderes no funcionan?

El ladrón fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta, que a pesar de la voz cansada había sido con aire asesino.

-Conseguí joyas, hermosa, haré un bonito adorno para ti con ellas. –dijo alzando la bolsa, haciendo que el rasgón fuera visible para la joven agotada, pero ignorando que era de la pelea con sus compañeros, lo pasó por alto y no lo comentó.

_¿Para que necesitaría comentarle algo a este sujeto como quiera?_

_-_No son de utilidad para mi tus _joyas._- Agregó con hostilidad, teniendo bien entendido que toda grosería hacia una escoria como ese hombre era perfectamente perdonada.

-Pero se que te gustan, tu capa tiene una y tu cinto también tiene.-Dijo poniendo la bolsa encima de una mesa que el había traído al estar ella inconsciente.

El escondite había empezado a parecer mas una pequeña vivienda mas que un almacén utilizado como agujero temporal. Había traído mas mesas, mas de la mitad usadas como escritorio químico para hacer sus capsulas de humo y las inyecciones con las que tenia a la rehén imposibilitada. Había también traído un juego entero de sillones, donde ella estaba sentada. También había tenido el sinvergüenza la habilidad de robarse un equipo de sonido y una televisión, los cuales nunca se usaban, dado a que ella no se podía mover y el rara vez se separaba de sus mesas en las que jugaba al científico chiflado. También había robado una cama de alguna tienda departamental, donde aveces la recostaba para que "durmiera", porque lo que hacia era inyectarle mas cosa azul.

Había Raven aprendido a temerle a ese liquido, sabia que lo que sea que eso fuera, la mantenía en un estado de mareo continuo y bloqueaba sus poderes. Temía que fuera a perderlos, o hacerse adicta a esa basura.

El ladrón se acerco, ella se medio tranquilizó viendo que no tenia una jeringa en las manos. El joven se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, ella trató de apartarla, pero el solo la apretó con fuerza. Ella intentó pararse e irse, pero no logró que sus piernas le reaccionaran correctamente, se conformó con alejarse tanto como el largo del mueble se lo permitió.

-Creo que he matado a uno de tus amigos.

La declaración la tomo por sorpresa. Su pulso se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Miro detenidamente al joven frente a ella, no creyendo lo que había oído.

-Al verde.

Su mirada sorprendida no paso inadvertida por su acompañante, pero no había forma de mostrar el profundo enojo que sentía. ¿El degenerado realmente había matado Chico Bestia? Había dicho 'creo', quizá todavía había forma de salvarlo. Si aun existía la posibilidad los demás la encontrarían.

-¿Quieres que le haga un pequeño altar?-preguntó.

-Eres un maldito demente. -No ocultó lo acusador de sus palabras con un tono suave, nunca lo hubiera intentado.

El ladrón la miro, y después suspiro, diciendo: -Eres una malagradecida, necesito enseñarte modales.

Y con eso sacó una jeringa, pero ahora el azul del liquido era mas profundo. Se la inyecto en el brazo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Sintió la consciencia dejarla más rápido de lo que había sido antes. No se podría explicar el inmenso miedo que sintió cuando su mundo repentinamente se volvió oscuro, entregándose a la inconsciencia.

Como la chica estaba ya en el sillón, el ladrón considero que no había problema que se desmayara. Siempre era molesto cuidar que no se pegara cuando desfallecía cada vez que le aplicaba su pequeña dosis de paralizante azul. No había el pensado que actuara de esa forma en ella, realmente solo pretendía paralizarla, pero al parecer los poderes que poseía le daban la cualidad de noquearla y bloquearse. Era bienvenido, parecía que de otra forma ella se mostraría altamente hostil, y seria difícil mantenerse escondidos.

Al estar uno de sus amigos incapaz, probablemente los otros ya aprenderán a no meterse con el, así podría vivir en ese lugar mucho tiempo, al menos lo suficiente para que la joven frente a el empezara a quererlo. Para eso, sin embargo, necesitaría mucho tiempo e inyecciones. Para eso tenia que conseguir mas quimicos, consideró ir pronto por ellos, asaltando la farmacia o algun laboratorio de la cuidad, comoquiera los entrometidos jovenes no se presentarán, tienen que cuidar de su amiguito.

Con mucha suerte, ya han de estar muy ocupados con eso. Entre mas tiempo los dejen en paz, mejor.

Tomo en sus brazos a la joven con una sonrisa y la cargó. La llevó a la cama y la recostó suavemente, dándole la espalda para ir por algo de comer. Había un lugar interesante cerca, esperaba que a su acompañante le agradara la pizza.

/-/

Habían logrado salir del local, el gran chico robótico cargando a su verde compañero que apenas respiraba. Sin seguirle la pista al ladrón se apresuraron a la Torre. Tenian cosas mas delicadas por el momento, y aunque realmente estaban preocupados por su amiga, que ya llevaba tiempo ilocalizada, sabían que podía cuidarse sola, o al menos mantenerse con vida y aguantar por ellos.

El líder considero por un momento mandar a la joven alienígena tras el ladrón, pero temió que pudiera encontrarse con una situación parecida a Raven o Chico Bestia y prefirió que los integrantes que quedaban se mantuvieran juntos. No quería mas preocupaciones ni sorpresas, esto era serio y si estaban enfrentándose a un loco con conocimientos de sustancias corrosivas y toxicas, era mejor andar con cuidado.

Llegaron a la Torre en un par de minutos, cada uno de los tres preparando cosas distintas para atender a su compañero. Cyborg inmediatamente bajó al sótano, donde estaba la pequeña sala médica del equipo y empezó a colocar y tratar a su compañero, Robin no tardó en unirsele y ayudarle a realizar los exámenes para saber qué era el veneno. Starfire, por su cuenta trajo un par de tanques de oxigeno.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el líder después de unos momentos viendo a su compañero leer algo de datos y suspirar.

-Parece que es como un veneno para ratas.

-¿Porqué a nosotros no nos paso algo similar?

-Star probablemente es inmune al igual que yo, pero seria bueno que tu también reposaras aquí un par de horas, para ver que no haya entrado mucho en tus pulmones. Bestita probablemente necesite estar en recuperación un mes, con un poco de suerte quizá menos.

-¿Puedes saber como consiguió ese veneno?

-No creo que lo haya conseguido, mas bien lo hizo.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Es mi teoría, normalmente el veneno para ratas no tiene ciertos químicos que la lectura me muestra. Pero investigaré donde pudo haber conseguido estos, me centrare en el área cercana a donde el localizador de Raven dejó de funcionar.

-Te lo dejo entonces.-terminó el líder, retirándose.

-Te dije que no te fueras.-Lo detuvo su compañero.-Tengo que sacar el veneno de tu sistema, aunque este sea poco, puede ser peligroso.

-Bien.

Hubo un silencio mientras el líder se sentaba en una camilla para que lo revisara.

-¿Y Star?-preguntó.

El cyborg miró alrededor, la chica no estaba a la vista.

-Fue un día largo, ha de estar agotada y se fue a dormir.

Robin asintió, considerando esa posibilidad.

/-/

No podía soportar el nudo en el estomago, ver la cuidad tan bella desde lo alto de la torre y aun así que haya algo tan malvado ahí, caminando entre sus calles. El ladrón seguía aprovechándose del equipo, se había llevado a su amiga, había envenenado a su amigo y aun así se las arregló para escaparse de ellos, totalmente libre. Se sentía tan patética que podría esconderse en una esquina y llorar toda la noche.

Estaba realmente preocupada. Quería ir a buscarla, cada nervio de su cuerpo alienígena quería ir a la cuidad e investigar. Solo una ronda, por los lugares que pensaban que podía estar Raven. Lo necesitaba, para no sentirse tan incapaz de proteger a sus amigos, pero Robin había dicho que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso.

Claro que ella sabia que lo era, el ladrón sabia que la fuerza del equipo se mide en la unión de los integrantes. Con dos fuera, cualquiera de los restantes podía ser presa fácil. Pero ella no lo permitiría, ya había sido suficiente.

Se levantó de la orilla del techo donde estaba sentada. Con un poco de suerte sus amigos pensarán que se había retirado a la cama. La noche próxima la ocultaría bien. Se elevó por el aire, dirigiéndose a la cuidad.

Una ronda antes de dormir no estaría de mas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son miós._

**Torre de Papel  
Capítulo 5  
**

* * *

/-/

Volar sobre las luces de la ciudad y con el viento fresco del anochecer fué bien recibido por la joven alienígena mientras merodeaba en lo alto. Miraba hacia las calles buscando algo que no creía encontrar, pero sentía que de esta forma no estaba dándole la espalda a su amiga.

Casi sin querer se encontró encima de la joyería que el ladrón hubo asaltado esa tarde. El no saber de Raven, el hecho de que Chico Bestia haya sido envenenado y su preocupación por ambos la hizo quedarse suspendida en silencio con un nudo en la garganta mientras veía el pequeño local desde lo alto.

Bajó su mirada un momento, viendo de reojo un pequeño brillo sobre uno de los techos de los edificios en frente de la joyería. Se acercó, convenciéndose de que una pequeña distracción no le quitaría mucho tiempo. Bajó al techo suavemente, caminando hacia el brillo, hasta que distinguió que era.

-¿Un arete?- preguntó en voz alta a nadie en especial -¿Qué hace un arete aquí?

Un pensamiento fugaz llegó a su mente entonces, probablemente el arete venia de la bolsa de mercancía que el ladrón se había llevado. No encontraba otra manera de como llegó ahí que le fuera tan convincente. Corrió hacia el arete, viéndolo fijamente y miró alrededor por si encontraba otra pista similar. Al no ver algo volvió su vista al pendiente. Si ese cayó, pudieron haber caído más.

Se volvió a elevar por el aire, pretendía investigar un rato más antes de actualizar a sus amigos con su pequeño encuentro.

El Sol lentamente se hubo ocultado sobre el Oeste, dejando los tejados oscuros y haciendo a la joven un poco difícil el seguir buscando cosas tan pequeñas. Apretó su mano sobre el arete, tratando de pensar que podría ella hacer para encontrar algo en tan grande ciudad, sobre todo cuando las pistas que tenía el equipo eran tan escasas. Vagó un rato por las cercanías de los lugares que sus amigos más frecuentaban, aún sobre el aire. Hasta que se decidió por bajar y andar por las calles.

"Era necesario que hubiera salido", pensó cuando lo vió, saliendo tranquilamente de una pequeña tienda 24 horas con dos bolsas de lo que podía ser comida o agua. "Tenia que venir, encontrar el arete, vagar por un rato y luego bajar y caminar."

Porque de otra forma no lo hubiera encontrado, caminando entre la gente como alguien que se cree inocente y libre de cualquier culpa. Como alguien que puede darle la cara al mundo. "Quizá su error es nunca usar máscara."

Pero solo fuera de espacios pequeños, sin la presión de sus compañeros y con la tranquilidad de las personas esa noche pudo darse cuenta de las fracciones del ladrón.

-No escaparás de mi.-susurró ella mientras se dispuso a seguirlo, poniendo en silencio su comunicador.

/-/

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Robin mientras apretaba la cubeta que le dió su compañero hacia sí. Ya estaba cansado de lo mal que se sentía.

-Estarás bien, el vómito y mareo es una respuesta del cuerpo contra los químicos que inhalaste.

-Lo haces sonar muy sencillo. -contestó en tono burlón. El espasmo de su estomago volvió y acercó su boca a la cubeta para vomitar de nuevo. Olía horrible y la consistencia era aun peor. Recalcó en su mente que debería lavarse los dientes con la pasta de Starfire hasta que el sabor se le fuera. La que ella siempre compraba era la que más menta tenía, quizá así podría dormir a gusto.

-Lo es. Así se está deshaciendo tu cuerpo de los químicos.

El líder miraba hacia el piso, el mareo era incontrolable y las nauseas no lo dejaban moverse. Le sorprendía como su cuerpo respondió ante el veneno después de que Cyborg hizo noseque para que su cuerpo lo empezara a sacar de su sistema. Al parecer El Ladrón, como había considerado llamarle al maldito, modificó sus componentes para que el cuerpo no lo reconociera como sustancia tóxica. El veneno te mataba sin tu saberlo.

Le preocupaba Chico Bestia, quien aun no despertaba. Si el veneno se quedaba mucho tiempo dentro podría ser muy peligroso. Miró hacia la camilla de su compañero aun noqueado por la pelea. No se veía pálido y sus signos vitales estaban normales, pero esto solo lo preocupó más.

-Ya le hice el mismo proceso que a ti. Bestita estará bien en cuanto despierte y empiece a vomitar por todos lados como tu.

-¿Cuándo despertará?

-No sé. Pronto.  
"Espero." Salió sin decirse.

Robin miró hacia la cubeta en su regazo y luego al techo. La nausea ya se estaba disipando y se sintió muy agradecido por eso. El pequeño malestar le recordó al Ladrón y no pudo evitar desviar su pensamiento a Raven.

Su compañera ya llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecida. Se le hacia muy raro, ella tenia un carácter muy especial y estar encerrada la habría molestado tanto que rompería cualquier jaula o celda y explotaría el lugar entero. El joven había pensado que regresaría después de un par de días, ya habiendo medio matado al sujeto, poniendo cara escéptica en lo que él le decía que debió haber ido a entregarlo a la policía o algo y ella lo medio ignoraría y se haría una taza de té.  
Pero ella no regresó por su cuenta.  
Eso le preocupaba.

Si El Ladrón creó un veneno que salió siendo completamente peligroso, sobre todo para Chico Bestia, quien por su cercanía con la naturaleza tiene unos sentidos un poco más desarrollados que los humanos, ¿qué le habrá hecho a Raven? ¿Si la envenenó también? El Ladrón habló de ella al asaltar la joyería, por lo que es probable que todavía no la haya matado. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué espera El Ladrón de ella al mantenerla con vida? Muchas respuestas a esta pregunta le llegaron a la cabeza, todas horribles.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Raven también estará bien.

Maldito Cyborg, hablando como si supiera leer la mente de las personas. Pero si supo relacionar mi pensamiento significa que reconoció mi preocupación. El también debe de estar pensando mucho en eso, entonces.  
"Es imposible no pensar en eso." Pensó el joven líder mientras estrujaba con fuerza la cubeta. Raven era parte importante del equipo, como cualquiera de ellos. No dudaba que Starfire también estaba preocupada, mirando la gran ventana de su habitación para ver si su compañera se veía desde la ciudad, regresando a la torre.

Alzó la vista para mirar a su compañero robótico, quien estaba checando a Chico Bestia. Su cara parecía carente de emoción, pero sus ojos estaban hundidos en muchas emociones. Preocupación, tristeza y un enojo muy grande fueron algunas de las que reconocío.

Supuso que para él, ese equipo al que llamaban "Titanes" estaba también relacionado con la palabra "Familia".


	6. Chapter 6

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son miós._

**Torre de Papel  
Capítulo 6  
**

* * *

/**-**/

-Star, ¿estás ahi?-preguntó Robin mientras tocaba sobre la puerta de la habitación de su compañera.

Al no escuchar respuesta o sonido alguno sacó su comunicador del lugar donde lo enganchaba detrás de su cinturón. Miró el reloj, marcaba las 23:41. Analizó mentalmente cual era la posibilidad de que Starfire estuviera dormida ya. No seria muy raro.  
Suspiró con el comunicador aún en la mano, no se atrevía a meterse a su habitación nadamas así para ir por algo que más que nada era capricho. Volvió a guardar el aparato, diciéndose que no valía la pena despertarla.

-Buenas noches, Star. - murmuró antes de retirarse de enfrente de la puerta, pero un ruido muy común del otro lado de esta le sorprendió.  
Era como si algo estuviera arrastrándose con emoción.

"Solo es Sedita", pensó. Pero esto se le hizo mas raro aún. "¿Qué hace Sedita despierto cuando Starfire duerme?" La alienígena siempre comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba a su pequeña polilla recostarse en el borde de la cama, para dormir junto a su joven dueña. Por ello la pequeña y verde mascota la esperaba siempre antes de dormirse.

Eso sorprendió al joven líder, si Sedita estaba despierto...Starfire no estaba.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta de la habitación, alzando su mano hacia el teclado a un lado de esta misma y marcó el código de emergencia. Sonó una alarma de aviso por todo el pasillo en lo que la puerta se abría con un sonido apagado. Sedita salió rápidamente, buscando a su dueña. Al no verla pareció alegrarse con la presencia del joven y empezó a correr, o arrastrarse, en círculos al rededor de sus pies.

El joven no tubo que entrar para darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía. No tuvo tiempo de pensar o hacer algo antes de que su comunicador empezara a sonar. Lo tomó con mano temblorosa, contestando la llamada que llegaba.

-Robin, - era la voz de Cyborg. -El código de emergencia fué activado, ¿qué pasó?

-Star...- el joven batalló en formar las palabras, sentía un nudo en la garganta, la sangre corriendo rápidamente por sus venas y un pánico incontrolable circulando por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Star no está!

-¿Qué?- la voz de su amigo sonó preocupada. Un ruido, de donde pudo haberse levantado de una silla o donde abrió una puerta, pudo ser oído por Robin.

-No está en su habitación, escuché a Sedita, abrí la puerta y Starfire no esta.- dijo el líder mientras se alejaba de la puerta hacia la sala común, donde sabia que su compañero también se dirigía.

-No debe estar lejos, checaremos la computadora central y veremos donde esta por la señal de su comunicador. -Explicó Cyborg, su voz sonaba como si quisiera apaciguar el pánico de Robin.

-Si, también voy para allá.

Llegó tan rápido como pudo, su comunicador estrechado fuertemente en su mano y Sedita siguiéndolo de cerca. Cyborg pudo ver como temblaba su brazo pero trató de ignorarlo en lo que su compañero se acercaba hacia el teclado. En frente de ellos la pantalla ya estaba encendida, mostrando el mapa de la ciudad. El líder pudo ver como su compañero tecleaba la clave para mostrar la señal de los comunicadores, sonó un pequeño sonido y el mapa mostró cinco luces parpadeantes.

Tres estaban en la zona de la torre, pertenecientes a los tres comunicadores de los hombres del grupo. Los otros dos estaban en la ciudad, a un par de cuadras de uno de los sectores donde el comunicador de Raven dejó de funcionar, mismo comunicador que era rastreado en este momento por la antena. El par de jóvenes mostró una diferente expresión de sorpresa al ver la señal del comunicador de su amiga, el cual no habían podido rastrear en largo tiempo.  
En un segundo las dos luces se desplazaron un milímetro por la pantalla.

-Se están moviendo.

Sedita se estresó por su falta de atención y saltó al tablero, apretando una tecla que quitó el mapa de la pantalla.

-¡SEDITA!-le regañó el líder, la pequeña larva se asustó y bajó del tablero, escabulléndose detrás del sillón.

Cyborg presionó el botón que regresó el mapa a la pantalla e hizo acercamiento al área dónde estaban las dos señales dentro de la ciudad.

-Parece que salió a dar una vuelta y encontró algo interesante.-mencionó el joven robótico.

-O es una trampa.-agregó el líder.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos en lo que cada uno analizaba la información que tenían.

-¿Quieres que vallamos?

-Enseguida.

Y corrieron hacia el hangar. Si querían llegar antes de que ambas señales desaparecieran, necesitarían el auto.

/-/

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que dejaron atrás las calles llenas de gente y luces, haciendo que la joven tuviera que prestar mas atención a su silencio en lo que seguía al criminal por entre las calles menos transitadas. Estaban cerca del área industrial, en el espacio donde estaban los almacenes y bodegas de diferentes compañías. Todo estaba callado y oscuro, pero el ladrón se movía con sigilo a través de las calles como si estuviera en su casa.

"Es cerca." se dijo la joven entre un suspiro, "Raven debe estar por aquí."

Sentía un poco de nerviosismo mientras avanzaba por una parte de la ciudad que no conocía. Sus rodillas le falseaban cada vez que se paraba en una esquina a observar como el joven avanzaba y hacia donde, casi podía jurar que al elevarse y descender hacia ruido con sus botas y sentía sus latidos mas fuertes que el ruido de una película de acción, por mas mensa que sonara esta comparación.

Sintió una soga al cuello cuando el ladrón se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle.

-Sé que estás ahí. Sentí tu presencia desde que dejamos la calle principal.

La alienígena se quedó quieta en su esquina oscura, debatiéndose si debía de salir o no. Sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos le sudaban y sentía un gran nudo en su estómago por la presión. Estaba a punto de gritar en desesperación cuando escuchó alguien caer del techo. Se fijó con cuidado, ocultándose detrás de la pared de un edificio. Una persona estaba al lado del ladrón, al parecer un compañero o algo. Su ropa era negra, o muy oscura. Llevaba lo que parecía una playera de manga larga, unos pants y una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Ambos estaban dándole la espalda a la joven.

-Tienes buena percepción, pero sigues siendo un estúpido. -agregó el nuevo personaje con una voz muy grave.

-Palabras muy irrespetuosas dichas por alguien menor que yo.

-Cuando tenga media razón por la cual tenerte respeto te aviso.

Corrección, parecía que no eran compañeros.

El ladrón miró fijamente a la persona, pero no mencionó algo. Quien rompió el silencio fué el mismo sujeto de ropa oscura.

-El jefe quiere saber si las cosas están como lo planeado.

El ladrón suspiro un momento, luego miro a ambos lados y continuó.

-El cuerpo de la chica me ha rechazado la sustancia muchas veces, no sería más fácil mejor la otra chic...

-¡Inútil!-lo interrumpió la persona.-¿Cómo te atreves a vociferar tal blasfemia? ¡Sabes que para que el plan funcione se necesita a la Mesías bendita por los Monjes de Azarath!-el extraño tomó al ladrón por el cuello del saco.

El ladrón no discutió contra esto, en contrario, bajó la mirada.

-Apliqué otra dosis antes de salir, llegando averiguo si esta sí surtió efecto.- mencionó en voz baja.

-Mas te vale que lo haga, o el jefe tendrá que encontrar alguien más. Si entiendes a lo que me refiero.-agredió el extraño soltando el cuello del saco y volviéndose hacia el edificio enfrente de ellos.

-Y deja de hacer tanta fiesta, estás llamando mucha atención.-y dió un salto imposible hasta el techo del edificio, desde donde desapareció.

Starfire se limitó a ver desde su posición detrás de la pared.

"Necesitaban a Raven por algo." pensó, llevándose una mano a la boca. "¿Lo hizo parecer como si hubiera sido una coincidencia llevársela? ¿O al tenerla desarrollaron el plan que tienen?" Ella no estaba segura, pero en base a lo que había escuchado, aun no habían logrado nada, por lo que Raven podría encontrarse relativamente bien todavía.  
"Sobre todo, viva."

El ladrón se quedó un rato parado en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia el lugar donde había huido el extraño. Soltó un gran suspiro y siguió caminando lentamente. La joven observó un momento más antes de disponerse a avanzar hacia otro espacio donde poder esconderse.

-¿Star?-un suave murmuro llamó su atención.

Se volvió para encontrarse con sus compañeros en cuclillas detrás de ella, ocultos por la misma pared. La joven iba a disculparse, pero fue interrumpida por el líder, quien al parecer leyó sus intenciones e hizo un movimiento con la mano de que no importaba. Apuntó hacia donde el ladrón y susurró:

-Hay que ir por el.

Tener a sus compañeros con ella fue un descanso, sonrió mientras sus manos brillaban con una estela verde. No necesitaba palabras motivacionales, la idea de que su compañera regresaría con ellos era suficiente para no dejar que el ladrón se escapara por tercera vez.

/-/

Una cuerda salió de la oscuridad y rodeó el pie del ladrón. Con un tirón de esta el ladrón perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, las bolsas que llevaba consigo soltaron su contenido a su lado. No pudo intentar levantarse cuando sintió una gran presencia encima de el y un haz de luz azul sobre su cabeza.

El trió de fenómenos había venido por el.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que ahí terminaba todo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.  
Me gustaría mencionar un par de cosas al final de este capítulo.  
Primero, una gran disculpa por un largo período de discontinuación a esta historia, podría mencionar muchas cosas en mi defensa, pero no serían más que escusas.  
Y segundo, tengo una idea muy clara de lo que quiero hacer con esta historia, pero no estoy muy segura de que tan larga me saldrá. Considerando los siguientes capítulos me veré en la situación de si sigo en esta misma o en su caso hago una 'Parte Dos'. Seria bueno saber su opinión, sobre todo porque es cuestión de comodidad en su lectura.  
**

**Les prometo subir el próximo capítulo pronto. :)  
-Regianna.  
**


End file.
